


Una clase especial.

by Yumeneko



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeneko/pseuds/Yumeneko
Summary: Los estudiantes de la UA hacen una excursion a la academia de la verdadera Cruz para aprender sobre los demonios. (Tambien disponible en FF y Wattpad)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MÁS CROSSOVERS INECESARIOS, AMO LOS CROSSOVERS INECESARIOS, OHSI, OHSI
> 
> Este se supone que era el regalo de navidad para una amiga… pero como siempre no entregue a tiempo… Así que supongo… Feliz pandemia mundial…?
> 
> No he visto my hero academia, o más bien, apenas lo estoy viendo, les actualizare el capítulo 2 cuando termine la segunda temporada.

El profesor aizawa, dentro de toda su actitud aburrida, si lo conocías de tiempo te darías cuenta que estaba más estresado de lo normal. Esto lo notaron sus estudiantes, jóvenes prospecto para ser héroes, así que entre todos decidieron no perturbarlo. 

En cuanto se posó enfrente de la clase, soltó un suspiro. —Por lo general, lo siguiente se hace hasta que están a punto de graduarse, pero el director dijo que lo deberíamos hacer ya… 

— _¿Listos para que?_ — Se Oyó la voz de momo preguntando mientras levantaba la mano. 

Ante esto, Aizawa dio un suspiro aún más grande. — _Los llevaremos a la academia de la Cruz verdadera, al curso de exorcistas para aprender sobre demonios._

Hubo un pequeño silencio después de las palabras. 

— _¿¡QUE!?_ — Se Oyó el cuarto entero gritar, tras eso un montón de Murmuró de los alumnos. 

— _¿Los demonios existen?_ — Preguntó Deku. 

— _¡Qué miedo! ¡Qué miedo!_ — Dijo Mina. 

— _WAAAAAAAHHHHH ¡LOS FANTASMAS EXISTEN!_ — Lloro de miedo uraraka 

— _Demonios o villanos, les pateare el trasero a todos._ — Comentó bakugo. 

— _Espero que haya un demonio sexy._ — Hizo su típico comentario Mineta. 

— _¡Silencio!_ — Grito el profesor frustrado. — _Si, los demonios existen, nosotros los héroes no nos hacemos cargo de ellos, lo hacen los exorcistas de la orden de la verdadera, por eso es importante que sepan cuando se trata de un demonio y pedirle ayuda a los exorcistas. Además tenemos que llevar la fiesta en paz con ellos._

— _Perdón por la interrupción ¿Y que clase de actividades haremos allá?_ — Preguntó Lida mientras levantaba la mano. 

— _Más que nada teoría, se les enseñará cómo protegerse y cosas así. Tomarán unas clases junto con una clase de exorcistas aprendices. La mayoría de ellos, si no es que todos, no tienen quirck, así que por la paz, agradecería que CIERTOS alumnos guardarán respeto._ — El maestro de la clase hizo incapie en la parte de ciertos, mientras los alumnos veían de reojo a bakugo. 

— _Hmmphh, como quieran…_ — Se limitó a decir bakugo. 

— _Repito: Es importante para nosotros guardar buena con ellos ¡Así que si alguien hace algo indebido estarán en grandes problemas!_ — Amenazó Aizawa. — _Si no hay más preguntas, podemos continuar con el curso normal…_

Tras esto, el profesor siguió con sus clases normales, aunque los estudiantes se murmuraban entre ellos cada que el profesor se descuida a para comentar sobre las noticias y la excursión. 

* * *

  
  


Mientras tanto, en la academia de la verdadera Cruz… 

— _¿¡EEEEEHHHHHHHH!? ¿¡COMO QUE LOS HEROES HARÁN UNA EXCURSIÓN AQUÍ !?_ — Exclamó Rin. 

Yukio justo había terminado de explicarle a la clase sobre la excursión que los estudiantes de la UA cuando Rin decidió expresar como se sentía al respecto. 

— _Rin, guarda silencio._ — Pidió Yukio. 

— _Es muy importante para la orden y los héroes ayudarse entre sí._ — Le respondió Bon. — _Si un héroe corre y termina topandoce a un demonio ¿Que crees que van hacer? Tienen que saber al menos lo básico._

Rin rasco su cabeza. — _Bueno, si lo veremos así…_

— _Hablando de eso, necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo en algo._ — Declaró su maestro. — _Ustedes saben sobre la situación de mi hermano…_ — Paro un poco y continuó. — _Es muy importante que los héroes no sepan sobre su condición, no sabemos qué podrían hacer._

— _¡Hi!_ — Contestó toda la clase. 

— _Bueno, con este tema descartado, continuemos con la clase. ¿Kamiki, harías el favor de leer el párrafo cuatro de la página 68?_ — Pidió el de lentes. 

— _¡Si!_ — Contestó la alumna. El resto de la clase continuó sin problemas, aunque había un aire de nerviosismo. 

* * *

  
  


— _Exorcistas… ¿Como creen que sean?_ — Lanzó Midorita la pregunta al salón de clases. Acaban de terminar las clases y se encontraban alistando sus cosas para salir. 

— _¡Deben ser monjes! ¡Como los de las montañas!_ — Respondió Mina. 

— _¿Han visto el exorcista? Yo creo que son así._ — Respondió Kaminari. 

— _¿Entonces a qué nos enseñarán? ¿A rezar el padre nuestro? Pffft, ridículo._ — Comentó Bakugou. 

— _Bueno, si hacen el esfuerzo en llevarnos, significa que hay algo de valor._ — Contra comentó Iida. 

— _La academia de la Cruz verdadera es un lugar al que sólo van los ricos y gente muy inteligente, puede ser tan exigente que incluso la UA puede palidecer en comparación. No es sorpresa que ellos entrenen a los exorcistas._ — Comentó Uraraka. 

— _¿Enserio?_ — Preguntó el de cabellos verdes a la castaña. 

— _Si. Es muy, muy exclusiva._

Exorcistas… Deku pensaba y pensaba, lo que más le sorprendía es que según lo que había dicho Aizawa, muchos de ellos no tenían quirk ¿Era posible ayudar a la gente si dicho poder? Bueno, después de todo, lo averiguara tarde o temprano con la excursión acercandoce, era inevitable. 

* * *

  
  


Rin se había dormido de nuevo durante la lectura. Lo cual causó que al final de esta, Yukio le pegara en la cabeza con un libro. — _¡Hermano! ¡No pasarás el curso así!_

— _¡Argh!_ — despertó Rin al ser golpeado. — _Bueno, pero ya voy mejorando._ — Contestó. 

— _Si, pero no es suficiente ¿Que pensaran los aprendices de héroes si te ven durmiendo?_ — Pregunto Yukio. 

— _Bueno… Yo.._

Antes de que Rin dijese algo, se oyó una voz al fondo del salón. — _Si Rin, más te vale no ponernos en ridículo._ — Era Ryuji, con su cara de enojado de siempre. 

— _Hablando de los héroes ¿Que tan lindas creen que sean sus estudiantes?_ — Pregunto Shiima. 

— _¡Shiima!_ — Grito Kamiki con furia. 

— _Ya, ya, pero hay muchas heroínas muy lindas como mountain lady, he oído que las estudiantes de la UA son un primor y…_ — Antes de que continuará, la cara de Renzo se encontró con el puño de Kamiki. 

— _Por favor, no tengan este tipo de comportamiento cuando lleguen los héroes._ — Dijo ya cansado Yukio. 

— _Bueno ¿Cuál es su héroe favorito?_ — Pregunto Konekomaru,intentando aligerar el ambiente. 

— _A mi me dan igual._ — Respondió Suguro. 

— _A mi igual._ — Concordo Izumo. 

— _Yo nunca estuve muy interesada en ese tema_. — Dijo con algo de timidez Shiemi. 

— _¿No es obvio? ¡All Might es el mejor de todos!_ — Contestó Rin emocionado. 

— _Vaya Rin, pareces entusiasmado._ — Dijo Konekomaru. 

— _¡Por su puesto! All Might siempre salva al inocente._ — Comentó aún más emocionado el mitad demonio. — _"¡No teman porque estoy aquí!"_ — Imitó Rin al héroe. 

— _Es cierto, de niño, mi hermano era un gran fan de All Might. Incluso decía que cuando se manifestará su quirck iría a la UA._ — Dijo Yukio. 

— _Bueno si, pero después me dijeron que no tenía quirck y pues… Ser el vástago de satan no cuenta… Asi que…_ — Dijo Rin algo más triste. — _¡Pero no importa porque seré un gran exorcista!_

Ante esto, todos rieron un poco. Héroes ¿Como serán en persona? Rin sentía algo de presión dentro de su pecho, pues de nuevo tendría que ocultar quien era, pero ¡Hey! ¡Era por un poco tiempo! ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar? 


	2. Chapter 2

_**1 día antes de la excursión.** _

* * *

Yukio había pedido que se quedarán unos minutos después de clase. —Tenemos que elegir a quien apoyen a los aprendices de héroes. — Anunció. —Estos dos estudiantes realizarán tareas como tour y explicaciones a los aprendices a héroes. 

— _ ¡Me ofrezco! _ — Grito Rin. 

— _ ¡No! _ — Toda la clase gritó al unísono. 

— _ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?  _ — Preguntó el mitad demonio. 

— _ Lo ideal que convivieran lo menor posible con los héroes debido a tu condición. _ — Contestó Yukio. — _ Además, creo que quienes deberían ser los representante ante los héroes deberían ser los mejores de la clase.  _ — Declaró. 

— _ Eso significa… ¿Cejas y Bon? _ — Se preguntó Rin. 

— _ ¡No me llames así! _ — Grito furiosa Kamiki. 

— _ Si, Kamiki y Suguro serán los que guíen a los jóvenes héroes en su excursión. _ — Contestó Yukio. 

— _ Tch, ojalá no sean una gran molestia.  _ — Comentó Bon. 

— _ ¡Son héroes! ¡Deben de ser jóvenes heroicos con ganas de ayudar a los demás!  _ — Comentó Rin. 

— _ Si, pero la carrera de Héroes es lucrativa, no sería sorprendente si sólo hay gente ahí por el dinero. _ — Agregó otro comentario Bon. 

— _ ¡Entonces no serían héroes de verdad! _ — Exclamó Rin. 

— _ Rin, quiero decirte que en la carrera de exorcistas también hay gente que no solo está aquí porque quiere hacer el bien.  _ — Le comento Yukio. — _ Bueno, con este asunto arreglado, podemos proseguir con la clase. _ — Concluyó Yukio. 

Y cómo era de esperarse, en cuanto cambiaron el tema a algo relacionado con la clase, Rin pasó a dormirse. 

* * *

Llegó la noche en la academia y mientras Rin descansaba en su cama, Yukio se le acercó. 

— _ Rin, tenemos que discutir sobre mañana.  _ — Le dijo Yukio con preocupación en su voz. 

— _ Si, sí, ya se, me tengo que alejar de los héroes para que no descubran mi condición.  _

— _ Exactamente. No sabemos cómo responderían si supieran que hay un híbrido como tu. Pero además, deberías volver a tener cuidado con tu cola, para ver tus rasgos demoníacos se necesita una herida espiritual, es muy posible que ninguno de los héroes la tenga pero también es muy posible que haya alguno con una y ni siquiera lo sepa. _ — Le comentó preocupado su hermano. 

— _ Si, si, volveré a esconder mi cola. Que fastidio, volver a fingir. _ — Se resignó Rin. 

— _ No te desanimes, será por un corto tiempo.  _ — Intentó animarlo un poco Yukio. —Pero hay otra cosa. 

— _ ¿Ahora sobre qué me sermonearas?  _ — Pregunto Rin irritado. 

— _ No te sermoneare, pero los estudiantes se quedarán con nosotros en el dormitorio.  _

— _ ¿QUUUUUEEEEE? ¡Y PORQUE ESPERASTE HASTA AHORITA PARA DECIRME! _ — Dijo enojado Rin. 

* * *

— _ ¡¡TODOS TOMEN SU LUGAR EN EL AUTOBUS!! — Grito Iida. —¡POR FAVOR SEAMOS PUNTUALES!!  _ — Volvió a gritar. 

— _ Si, si, ya te oímos. _ — Comentó enojado Bakugou mientras subía al transporte. 

— _ ¿Están todos listos? _ — Pregunto Aizawa. 

— _ ¡Si! Todos han subido al autobus. _ — Dijo Iida. 

— _ Bien, entonces es hora de partir. _ — Dijo Aizawa sin emoción. 

— _ ¡Si! _ — Dijo Iida con el mismo de siempre mientras seguía a su maestro. 

* * *

Mientras tanto, los estudiantes de la academia de la verdadera Cruz se encontraban acomodando los asientos extras. Rin traía dos mesas de cada lado. 

— _ Vaya, que ser mitad demonio sí que tiene sus ventajas. _ — Dijo Shiima, hablando de la fuerza del joven. 

Rin soltó una risa. — _ A que si ¿Verdad? _ — Entonces Rin notó la ausencia de dos de sus compañeros.— _ ¿Dónde están Kamiki y Bon?  _

— _ Yukio se los llevó, están practicando lo que dirán cuando lleguen los estudiantes de la UA.  _ — Le respondió Konekomaru. 

En eso, Yukio, Kamiki y Suguro estaban justo en el pasillo, planeando un Tour. — _ Es importante que los jóvenes de la UA se lleven una buena impresión de nuestra escuela.  _

— _ Lo entendemos.  _ — Contestó Kamiki. 

— _ También, necesito que me hagan un favor.  _ — Mencionó Yukio. 

— _ ¿Que pasa, profesor Okumura?  _ — Cuestionó Suguro. 

— _ Necesito que cuiden a Rin.  _ — Contestó. — _ Se que ya le pedí que se mantuviera alejado de ellos, pero realmente no confío en su autocontrol, no me vendría mal un par de ojos extras sobre él.  _ — Suplico. 

— _ Tch, cuidar a Okumura, me van a salir canas antes de tiempo _ . — Se quejó Suguro. 

— _ Por favor…  _ — Pidió de nuevo Yukio. 

— _ No se preocupe profesor, lo haremos, si Okumura se equivoca en algo le patear el trasero. _ — Le respondió Suguro. — _ Tenemos su espalda. _

— _ Muchas Gracias. _ — Agradeció Yukio. 

Entonces, oyeron una voz. — _ Bueno ¿Ya terminaron las preparaciones? _ — Pregunto Mefisto. Los tres asintieron con la cabeza. — _ Muy bien, porque los estudiantes están por llegar.  _

* * *

Los estudiantes de UA ya estaban en las puertas de la academia de la verdadera Cruz y todos veían con algún grado de sorpresa en sus caras el lugar. 

— _ ¡Esto es casi tan grande como una ciudad! _ — Proclamó Ochako. 

— _ Parece como si estuviera embrujada… _ — Mencionó Mina. 

— _ ¿Embrujada con sexys demonios? _ — Se cuestionó Mineta. 

« _ La academia de la verdadera Cruz ¿Me preguntó si habrá héroes entre ellos? _ » Se preguntó en su cabeza Izuku mientras el camión se adentraba a las instalaciones. 


	3. Capitulo 3

Suguro, Kamiki, Mephisto y Yukio junto a otros maestros estaban viendo cómo a lo lejos se acercaban los sofisticados autobuses de la UA hacia el punto de encuentro donde se encontraban cuando Shura por fin apareció. 

— _ Llegas tarde. _ — Le comentó Yukio sin dejar de ver el autobús que cada vez se acercaban más a ellos. 

— _ Tch, sólo estoy aquí porque es obligatorio. _ — Le respondió Shura. 

Mientras tanto en el autobús, los estudiantes de la UA seguían viendo maravillados la escuela. 

— _ ¡Tienen su propio parque de atracciones! _ — Exclamó Sero. 

— _ ¿No les parece algo extraño? _ — Cuestionó Momo

Yaoyorozu tenía razón, había algo extraño en el parque de atracciones, de hecho había algo extraño en todo lo que veían, pero no podían decir bien que era, quizás era que ellos sabían que había algo extraño con esta escuela por lo que veían lo normal como extraño y estaban sobre pensándolo. 

Entonces el autobús paró. 

— _ ¿Ya llegamos?  _ — Pregunto Uraraka. 

— _ ¡¡YAAAAAAA LLEGAAAAAAMOOOOOOOOS!!  _ — Pareció que Iida contestaba a la joven pero en realidad lo estaba anunciando, dejando a todo el autobús sordo. 

— _ Por favor todos desciendan en una fila.  _ — Dijo aizawa con desinterés. 

Todos dentro del autobús tragaron saliva, metafórica y literalmente, era la hora de conocer al exorcista de verdad. 

La clase bajo tras sus maestros para encontrarse con un grupo de personas uniformadas de negro, uno de ellos de su edad, dos chicos con el uniforme de la academia, una chica en bikini con short, la cual hizo que los ojos de Mineta saltarán, y un hombre extraño vestido de blanco, este último fue el primero en hablar. 

— _ ¡Buenos días, aspirantes a héroes!  _ — Saludo al hombre que honestamente parece un payaso. — _ ¡Yo soy Johan Fausto V, el director de la rama japonesa de la orden! _ — Se presentó. — _ Estos son mis maestros del curso de exorcista quienes también son exorcistas y dos de mis mejores exorcistas. _

Los estudiantes de la UA veían con curiosidad a los exorcistas, ellos no parecían a nada de lo que habían imaginado en sus cabezas. 

— _ ¡Pero el profesor Okumura tiene más que decirle!  _ — Anunció Mephisto. 

— _ ¿Que? ¿Yo? _ — Pregunto Yukio, Mephisto no le había dicho nada de esto. 

«¿Maestro? ¿Ese chico era un maestro? ¿Eso significaba que era exorcista a tan poca edad?» Eran las preguntas que aparecían en la mente de los estudiantes de la UA, excepto Katsuki quien pensaba «Luxe débil, alguien a quien le rompería el trasero» Nunca cambies, Bakugou. 

Yukio aclaró su voz. — _ Buenos días aspirantes a héroes, Yo soy el exorcista Yukio Okumura de rango Medio, Primera clase.  _

— _ Oh, eso se oye importante.  _ — Comentó Kaminari en voz baja. 

— _ Estos días se celebrará una excursión importante. _ —Continuó Yukio. — _ Por un largo tiempo, la orden de la cruz verdadera ha trabajado en las sombras, sin embargo eso no signifique que nuestro trabajo no sea importante, desde la aparición de los quirks hemos trabajado codo a codo con los héroes en numerosos casos, algunas veces los demonios pueden ser confundidos con quirks, por eso es importante esta excursión, para que aprendan lo básico sobre los demonios, reconozcan su obra y podamos cooperar.  _

— _ ¡Él es guapo!  _ — Comentó en voz baja Hagakure al terminar el discurso. 

— _ ¿Usted es un profesor? _ — Pregunto Izuku mientras levantaba la mano. 

—Efectivamente, soy profesor en la escuela de exorcistas, sin embargo dentro de las clases normales soy un simple alumno más. — Contestó Yukio. 

— _ ¿Eh?  _ — Se oyó una voz rasposa, por un momento Yukio sintió que oyó a su hermano, pero la voz venía de un rubio. — _ ¿Cuál es tu Quirk? _ — Pregunto. 

— _ No tengo un Quirk.  _ — Contestó. — _ De hecho la mayoría de exorcistas no tienen Quirk.  _

— _ Tch, todos ustedes son perdedores.  _ — Comentó Bakugou. 

— _ ¿Me da un momento con mi estudiante? _ — Pregunto Aizawa con algo de nerviosismo.

El tutor tomó del brazo al rubio y separando lo del grupo. 

— _ ¿Qué crees que haces?  _ — Pregunto Katsuki. 

— _ Lo mismo te pregunto. _ — Cuestionó Aizawa molesto. — _ Katsuki, esto es muy importante para todos, por favor, controla tu carácter o afrontarlas consecuencias. _ — Le dijo duramente. 

El maestro volvió a poner al chico en la fila. 

— _ Todo está bien ya.  _ — Anunció Aizawa. 

— _ Tch. _ — Se aguanto su comentario rubio. 

— _ Me alegro.  _ — Comentó Yukio. — _ Continuando, durante estos días, ustedes estarán atendiendo a clases con el actual curso de estudiantes a exorcistas, no teman en preguntarles sus dudas, en especial a Izumo Kamiki y Ryuji Suguro, quienes serán sus dos días estudiantiles.  _ — Presentó a los estudiantes. 

— _ Hola.  _ — Saludo Suguro intentando ser lo menos intimidante posible, sin lograrlo

— _ Hi.  _ — Saludo Kamiki. 

La chica era muy bonita, con una mirada seria y un aire de elegancia, mientras que el chico tenía toda la pinta de ser un criminal juvenil, un tipo duro y un punk,si los vieran por la calle, ninguno de los estudiantes de la UA creerían que son aspirantes a exorcistas. 

— _ Sin más que agregar doy comiendo a la excursión anual entre la UA y el curso de exorcistas este año. _ — Exclamó Mephisto. — _ Su primera actividad será tomar clases. Por favor, siganme. _ — Dijo el hombre mientras marchaba a una puerta. 

— _ Eso luce como una puerta normal. _ —Comentó Ojiro. 

— _ ¡Es una puerta totalmente normal!  _ — Lo confirmó Mephisto. — _ Pero esta llave… _ — Abrió la puerta con una llave. 

— _ Wow, es una llave mágica.  _ — Dijo Mina maravillada. — _ ¡Como en las películas! _

La clase junto a sus maestros entraron a un extraño pasillo con varias puertas. Las clase de héroes estaba sorprendida por todo. 

— _ Me dijeron que habría 4 profesores acompañándolos pero sólo veo a 3.  _ — Mencionó Yukio. 

Era cierto, con ellos sólo estaban Midnight, Present Mic y Erasedhead ¿Dónde estaba el cuarto?

— _ Oh, el otro profesor está indispuesto en estos momentos, pero lo veremos más tarde, o al menos eso es lo que me dijo el director. _ — Le respondió Mephisto. 

Abrieron una puerta y ahí estaba la clase de exorcistas. Empezando por una adorable joven de cabello corto rubio, a su lado un joven de aspecto rudo algo somnoliento ¿Era la gente de este aspecto común en esta carrera?, atrás teníamos a un joven de cabello rosa y otro sin cabello, este último siendo el único que se acercaba a lo que algunos imaginaron ser un monje exorcista, al último estaba un tipo con un títere. 

La chica rubia sacudió con un poco de cuidado al chico de a su lado, avisando de la llegada de los héroes despertando del todo. Si las miradas fueran asesinas, toda la clase menos la chica rubia hubieran tenido parte en matar al pobre tipo que parecía no enterarse de nada.

El único profesor que entró fue Aizawa. 

— _ Por favor, tomen asiento en donde deseen. _ — Pidió Yukio. 

La clase de la UA se acomodo en el salón de la clase de exorcistas. Aizawa y Yukio tomaron su posición como maestros. 

— _ Cómo ya dijo el profesor Okumura, es muy importante la comunicación entre exorcistas y héroes,nunca sabemos cuando uno se meterá en el área de otro _ . — Dijo Aizawa. — _ Es por eso que hacemos esta excursión anualmente.  _

Momo levantó la mano. — _ ¿Es muy común que nos encontremos con demonios?  _

— _ En realidad no, pero un incidente grave llevó a la alianza entre héroes y exorcistas, personalmente sólo me he encontrado con una situación así. _ — Dijo Aizawa.

— _ ¿Entonces por qué hacemos esto si no es común? _ — Preguntó Momo. 

— _ Los demonios son peligrosos, a veces más que los villanos, imaginen que se encuentran con uno y no saben que es un demonio, incluso su es de bajo nivel puede ser mortal. _ — Respondió Aizawa. 

— _ Pffft, eso es aburrido, todo esto es aburrido y los exorcistas suenan como perdedores sin Quirk.  _ — Se oyó la voz de Bakugou. 

De nuevo, si las miradas mataran, todos, incluyendo la propia clase del rubio, tomarían parte en el asesinato de Bakugou Katsuki. 

Antes de que Aizawa dijese algo, una voz algo parecida para la sorpresa de todos le respondió. — _ ¿A quién les dices perdedor? _ — Era el chico somnoliento de al principio. Ahora las mirada del curso de exorcistas se había volteado a su compañero y eran miradas de preocupación. 

— _ A ustedes. _ — Contestó Bakugou. 

El joven se paró de su escritorio y Katsuki hizo lo mismo. 

— _ ¡Paren esto! _ — Exclamó Yukio. 

Kirishima, quien se había sentado a un lado de Bakugou intentó evitar que saliera contra el joven de la clase de exorcistas, Ryuji hizo lo mismo con su compañero. 

— _ Vamos Bakugou, no vale la pena. _ —Le dijo Ejiro. 

— _ Okumura, yo también quiero patearle el trasero a ese tipo desde que llegó pero no vale la pena. _ — Le dijo Suguro a su compañero. 

— _ Tch.  _ — Solo dijo Katsuki para luego sentarse. 

— _ Está bien. _ — Se resignó Okumura para después sentarse también. 

— _ Al final de la excursión haremos un examen con todo lo que aprendieron y esto será parte de su calificación.  _ — Anunció Aizawa. — _ ¿Entendido?  _

— _ ¡Si, maestro!  _ — Contestó toda la clase de la UA al mismo tiempo. 

— _ Sin más que agregar, quisiera que mis alumnos se presentanse.  _ — Dijo Yukio. — _ Si tienen alguna duda pueden acercarse a ellos, todos ellos son capaces aunque alguno parezcan menos que otro. _ — Todos notaron que el maestro vio de reojo al chico problemático que se había puesto a pelear con Katsuki, nadie lo culpaba, todos en la UA en algún punto han querido romperle la cara en algún punto, solo que no lo dicen. — _ Konekomaru ¿Por qué no empiezas tu?  _

— _ ¡Si! _ — El chico que parecía un monje se levantó de su asiento. — _ ¡Yo soy Konekomaru Miwa! ¡Mucho gusto! _ — Saludo para después sentarse. 

El chico de cabello rosa le siguió. — _ Mi nombre es Renzo Shiima y chicas, estoy soltero. _ — Dijo, las chicas de la UA ya lo odiaban. 

El tipo del títere no se presentó, nadie lo cuestionó. 

—¡ _ Yo soy Moriyama Shiemi, un gusto!  _ — Se presentó la rubia de cabello corto, ella daba la impresión de ser bastante tierna. 

— _ ¡Mi nombre es Rin Okumura y soy un futuro paladín!  _ — Se presentó el joven problema. 

— _ ¿Paladín?  _ — Pregunto Tsuyu. 

— _ ¿Okumura? ¿Cómo el maestro? _ — Pregunto Tokoyami. 

— _ ¡Si! _ — Exclamó el chico respondiendo a ambas preguntas. — _ Ser paladín es el rango más alto entre los exorcistas y soy el hermano mayor de Yukio.  _

— _ ¿Oh? ¿Enserio? _ — Pregunto Izuku con curiosidad. 

— _ Somos gemelos en realidad.  _ — Explicó el profesor. — _ Y los paladines son el rango más alto entre exorcistas, sólo los más capaces llegan a ese rango, dudo mucho que mi hermano y sus desastrosas notas lleguen a ese rango.  _

— _ ¡Ouch! Eso debió doler, parece que el profesor Okumura es salvaje.  _ —Comentó Kaminari. 

— _ ¡Hey! No digas eso, yo nací primero y yo seré el más grande exorcista de todos, ¡Hey, Yukio, no me ignores!  _ — Siguió Rin. 

— _ Ustedes aprenderán sobre las diferente clases de exorcistas y sus rangos en esta clase, cada tipo de exorcista tiene un trabajo diferente y muchos son complementarios.  _ — Yukio totalmente ignoro a Rin. 

— _ ¡Yuuuukiooooo! _ — Gritó Rin. 

— _ Okumura, ya callate.  _ — Dijo Suguro molesto. 

— _ En regresó, los cuatro profesores de la UA enseñarán a los exorcistas sobre los héroes, así construiremos una relación más estrecha. _ — Dijo Aizawa. 

La puerta del salón se abrió y entraron dos profesores de la UA, Present Mic y Midnight. 

— _ ¡Es Present Mic, el héroes de la voz!  _ — Exclamó Rin. — _ ¡Y Midnight!  _

— _ ¡Yes!  _ — Exclamó Present Mic. 

Cualquiera podía ver como Rin se sentía feliz ante la respuesta de uno de sus héroes. 

— _ Waoh, Midnight es incluso más Sexy en vivo.  _ — Dijo Renzo, Izumo lo fulminó con la mirada. 

— _ Esperen ¿El otro profesor no ha llegado?  _ — Cuestionó Suguro, y como si se tratara de una respuesta se oyeron grandes pasos en el pasillo. 

_ —¿Oh? ¿Realmente es él?  _ — Comentó Mephisto quién observaba todo desde afuera. 

El cuarto profesor entró y todos en el curso de exorcistas se sorprendieron de alguna forma, algunos más, algunos menos, el primero siendo más Rin quien parecía que estaba a punto de saltar de la emoción ya que ahí estaba All Might en toda su gloria. 

— _ ¡No teman, porque aquí estoy!  _ — Exclamó All might mientra hacia su característica pose. 

— _ ¡All might! _ — Grito Rin como si fuera un niño, antes que alguien pudiese hacer algo, Rin fue rápidamente a su lado. — _ ¡Soy su más grande Fan!  _ — La clase de la UA tenía sus dudas sobre eso, estaban seguros que ese título iba para Midoriya. — _ ¡Por favor deme un autógrafo!  _ — Tenía su cuaderno de notas. 

— _ ¡Hermano! ¡Por favor! ¡Comportarte!  _ — Grito Yukio desesperado. 

All Might sacó una pluma y firmó el cuaderno de Rin. — _ No es problema.  _ — Comentó All Might. 

Rin empezó a ver su cuaderno sonriendo como si fuese un niño de 10 años, parecía paralizado de la emoción, tanto así que tomó que Yukio lo arrastrar hasta su lugar. 

— _ ¿Enserio All Might nos dará clases?  _ — Comentó Suguro. 

—  _ ¡Esto es genial!  _ — Comentó Konekomaru. 

— _ ¿Rin estas bien? _ — Le preguntó la rubia a su compañero,este no respondió, en su cabeza ya había hecho toda una historia donde All Might lo hacía su sidekick. 

— _ Los profesores sólo venían a presentarse, a partir de mañana es cuando ellos estarán presente.  _ — Comentó Aizawa. 

— _ ¡Jóvenes exorcistas y clase A, nos veremos mañana! _ — Dijo All Might. —¡Lo espero con ansias! 

Los héroes se retiraron

— _ No All Might… No te vayas…  _ —se oyó la voz ahogada de Rin, sonaba como si fuera un niño pequeño. 

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, algunos más emocionados que otros. 

— _ ¿No es genial, Rin? El héroe del que tanto hablabas está aquí… ¿Rin? _ — Comen Shiemi para no recibir respuesta de su compañero. 

— _ La primera actividad de esta excursión será una clase introductoria a las clases de demonios y exorcistas, para eso…  _ — Empezó a dar la clase Yukio. 

Después de un tiempo, Rin salió de su trance de emoción y fanboyismo, para, a sorpresa de la clase A pero vergüenza de sus compañeros exwires, quedarse dormido en media clase. 


End file.
